The Other Side
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: Lucas was training in the Sunshine Forest but on his trip home, he learns a new PSI! Not knowing how to use it properly and extreme misfortune(or is it?), Lucas gets sent to the world of Pokémon through a portal. How will he react when he finds what is on the other side? How will the other side react back?
1. Chapter 1

**(New story! This is a crossover between Mother 3 and Pokémon. Possible spoilers for either series. Actually, yeah, most probably going to have spoilers. Read at your own risk)**

Psionic power, otherwise known as PSI, is a mysterious power few humans will ever experience. A versatile tool coming from the mind, PSI powers can be as helpful as it is lethal. None know where this power truly originated from but what we do know is that a certain young boy has that power. A timid boy that came from Tazmily Village of the Nowhere Islands. His name is Lucas. Thirteen years old, he was when his powers truly came into fruition. Unfortunately, during the past three years before he awakened his powers, tragedy and grief plagued his life.

Eventually, Lucas set out with his dog Boney to investigate a mysterious bass player. On the way there, he met a being known as a Magypsy and they helped him realize his powers. From then on, he went through many trials along with Boney and two other people. Duster, the bass player and an amateur thief, and Kumatora, the tomboyish princess of Osohe Castle and another PSI user. Together, the four became strong and Lucas eventually became bolder and more confident.

Their journey has ended recently with Lucas freeing the Dark Dragon, which destroyed the Nowhere Islands and rebuilt it, now free of the Pigmask army. The villagers reintegrated into Tazmily and made it be as peaceful as it was before the army invaded by being rid of the currency that created greed and destroying the Happy Boxes that only fooled people into thinking they were content with their situations. Duster returned to his house in the village and the DCMC created a home near Tazmily with the support of the villagers. They sometimes hold concerts and parties in the village. Boney and Lucas came back to their home with his dad finally settling back down and Kumatora went back to hanging around Osohe Castle. Everything was going back to normal, more or less in some aspects. The four heroes of the Nowhere Islands now sleep easy, knowing there is nothing else to worry about.

One day...

It was a sunny day on the Nowhere Islands and the Sunshine Forest soaked as much of the day's rays as possible. Inside of the forest, a large clearing is shown bare of trees and grass, the ground a dry dirt.

Within the clearing was a boy clad with a yellow and red, striped t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. His blonde hair was styled so that it swerved into a point at the right side of his head. He was sweating, his arms by his sides with his eyes shut in concentration. Suddenly, he opened them and shot his gaze skyward, his arms following its lead. As this action was executed, he shouted out "PK Starstorm!"

Above him, the sky seemed to light up blue as several stars began falling towards the location in front of the boy. The stars crashed into the dirt, bringing the dry soil up through the sheer force of their impact. Eating through the dirt, the stars smashed the rock hidden below the dirt, cracking the foundation with their immense energy.

Finally, the stars dissipated, their energy spent on the devastation caused to the ground. The boy not far away from the attack let out a huge sigh, opting to sit on the dirt below him than stand. His name was Lucas, Tazmily's psychic boy and one of the heroes that helped eradicate the Pigmask army from the Nowhere Islands. He felt relieved at his success of the attack released.

Lucas had been training with Kumatora to learn some more offensive PSI and such while he offered her the higher ranks of Lifeup and other supportive PSI. So far, Lucas nailed down PK Fire, PK Freeze and PK Thunder, all of them up to the beta rank. He also gained PSI Magnet with all ranks available to him. Kumatora had told Lucas to go and learn PK Starstorm as well as fully unlock his elemental attacks.

And so we reach this scene, Lucas finally mastering PK Starstorm. Lucas wiped off the sweat from his face and got up, slowly bringing a small smile. He did a little celebration in his head before taking a walk through the forest to calm his mind. Lucas noted that it was mid afternoon and decided he'd head home after his walk. As he was walking, he drank in the surroundings; lush, green leaves and the sturdy browns of the trunks gave Lucas the sight of healthy, strong trees and he smiled that it wasn't burned down anymore. Breathing in the fresh air was an amazing feeling and Lucas just couldn't get enough of it.

Once Lucas felt that he spent enough time here, he went on the trail leading to Tazmily Village and wondered how Boney and his dad were doing. As he wondered, he suddenly felt a little strange. His head felt dizzy and his body was heating up. Lucas began to feel feverish.

Realizing he was learning a new PSI, Lucas groaned at his fever and continued walking home, hoping the fever would go away by the time he reached his house or sooner. He did wonder what kind of PSI he was learning but the thought was stowed away as his head groaned at the work it was doing. Deciding that focusing on only walking would be the best choice, Lucas continued along the path.

A couple minutes passed with nothing worth noting but Lucas was pleasantly surprised that his fever lifted. Breathing in the air to calm his mind, he began looking in his head for the PSI he had realized. Lucas closed his eyes to concentrate and so the colors of the outdoors wouldn't distract him. He found the new PSI fairly quickly and once found, Lucas announced his power.

"Teleport Alpha." He said.

Blinking his eyes open, Lucas tried thinking on what the new ability meant but he decided that, like always, the best way to find out it's function is to use it. Lucas knew vaguely what teleporting was and thought that his new PSI would probably allow him to teleport. (Obviously)

Bringing his focus onto his PSI, Lucas thought of a place to teleport and he brought Tazmily Village into mind. If the ability truly did function as he thought then he would be home quicker than he assumed. Finally ready to try it out, Lucas uttered the PSI.

"Teleport Alpha."

Lucas let out a cry of surprise as his body started moving forward. He started to panic as a turn in the path approached and he was heading straight for a tree. His speed started to increase and he was going really fast now. Lucas yelped and brought his hands out in front of him as the tree was right in front of him. He instinctively tried to avoid it and to his surprise, he felt his body not smack into the tree trunk. Shooting his eyes open, Lucas found that he turned away from the tree and was speeding incredibly fast down the path. He let out a sigh of relief but was jolted back into fear as a crack exploded in his ears. The sound was akin to lightning and Lucas saw in front of him a weird circular shape appear. Within the circle was a swirling light and the circle's rim was crackling with energy.

Before Lucas was able to put the pieces together, his body was shot extremely fast into the portal and the rip in space repaired itself soon after, the only trace of him being the scorched ground that his feet tread upon.

Inside the rift in space, Lucas saw ahead of him another portal similar to the one he entered suspended in a weird background, colors that shifted between blacks and dark grays. As he shot through the space rift, he assumed that the portal in front of him would take him to Tazmily Village. Lucas was steadily approaching the portal and when he was halfway there, a strange sound brought his attention away from the portal. It sounded like a creature's cry and it was one he had never heard before. Alarmed, Lucas hoped he could reach the portal faster as the cry was extremely intimidating. Unfortunately for him, his entire body seized in fear as the path to the portal suddenly cut off with a bright light with something large blocking the center of the light.

The large figure in the light seemed to step out of it and Lucas made a small sound as it was a bit larger than an adult drago. It was mainly pink and white and it seemed to be bipedal. It's paws ended in sharp claws and it's feet had claws as well. The shoulders on it were covered by circular plating with a pink gem stuck in the center of them. It's neck stuck out and at the end of it was a fearsome face that shook Lucas to the core. Red eyes glared at everything it gazed upon and once the creature exited the light it entered through, Lucas realized too late that he was heading straight for the light, just barely missing the creature's leg.

Yelling at the bright light, Lucas shut his eyes and braced himself as he entered it, the large creature that exited it oblivious to him. As soon as Lucas exited the rift, his own portal and the light portal faded away and the large creature was now alone in it's rift in space.

Lucas awoke to a blanket pressed against his body and light shining in on the room he was in. Apparently, he had fainted from the bright light or from teleporting. Lucas sat up and looked around, noting that he was in a small room. His brow raised as he thought of whose house he was in. His thoughts were answered as a man he didn't know enter the only door to the room and the man soon spotted him in the bed.

"Ah, you're awake. Good to see that you aren't gonna stay a human Snorlax." The man joked.

Lucas was confused by the last thing the man said but he first wanted to know where he was.

"Um, where am I? And who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Jack and you're in my house in the seaside town of Sandgem." Jack answered pridefully.

Lucas realized that he did hear the sea outside of the house but what Lucas couldn't understand was the area.

"Sandgem Town? But the only place on the Nowhere Islands is Tazmily Village and everything outside of it is destroyed..." Lucas mumbled the rest of his sentence. Jack didn't appear to hear the last part.

"Hm? What are those places? I've never heard of those before. Personally, the only islands I know of is the Orange Islands and the Alola region. Is the Nowhere Islands a new region?"

Before Lucas could answer, Jack cut him off.

"Bah, that doesn't matter. What does matter is why you were flying down from the sky! My Staraptor was able to catch you but what if I wasn't there? How did you even get up there in the first place?" Jack asked as the absurdity of his arrival came to Lucas.

Honestly, he couldn't answer as the last thing he remembered was flying into the light as he shot past the scary creature.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Okay then. That's fine. You turned out fine anyways so I guess it doesn't matter..." Jack mused.

"Say, what's your name? And how old are you kid? I'm twenty four."

"My name is Lucas and I'm thirteen." Lucas said.

"Thirteen? And you don't even have your own Pokémon?" Jack said, raising his brow.

"Uh, what's a Pokémon?"

 **(Hope you enjoyed and stay for more chapters! Check my other work as well if you want and have a nice day)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2! By the way, if you guys were wondering, while Lucas has the abilities he has in Super Smash Bros, the PSI will work like in the Mother series)**

Lucas was walking towards a large building that was decked out with technology. He remembered what Jack had done when he didn't know what a Pokémon was as he headed towards the building known as a lab.

Jack first exclaimed in surprise and ranted on how Lucas could possibly not know what a Pokémon was. Then, Jack brought out something he called a Pokéball and when he threw it, a large gray bird appeared before them. He called it a Staraptor and that it was a type of Pokémon. Realizing the bird was the one that saved him, Lucas thanked the Staraptor and Jack did something called 'returning' the Pokémon back into it's ball. After that, Jack sent him out to someone called Professor Rowan and he showed him the directions. Once they had traded goodbyes, Lucas went on the path to the lab and we come back to the present. Lucas found that he was getting close to the lab now and so he went inside and called out.

"Hello? Professor Rowan?"

Lucas entered the lab and found that it was quite clean and the floor below him clacked when his sneakers tapped them. It was sort of like the Chimera Labs but with a much nicer atmosphere and some levels smaller. Lucas turned to face a corridor when he heard someone walking towards him. The corridor held an old man with white hair and a thick mustache. His eyes looked mean but he had a caring feeling to him. Lucas assumed that the man was the person he was looking for.

"Hello there. Are you a new trainer perhaps? I'm Professor Rowan, a Pokémon researcher." The man greeted.

"Actually, I was sent here because I don't know what this place is and what Pokémon are. The guy who sent me said you could probably help." Lucas replied.

"Oh my, no knowledge of Pokémon? Could you be amnesic?"

"No." Lucas confirmed.

"Well, that is puzzling. However, it is never too late to learn the wonders of Pokémon. But first, you said you didn't know what this place is? Where did you come from because right now, you are in the Sinnoh region and are in Sandgem Town." Prof. Rowan informed.

"I come from Tazmily Village in the Nowhere Islands." Lucas said.

Professor Rowan gained a doubtful expression.

"Are you sure you aren't remembering things properly because out of all the discovered regions in the world, the Nowhere Islands isn't one of them. What's your name? How did you get here?" Prof. Rowan scrutinized.

"My name is Lucas and, uh, I think I teleported here but I didn't enter through my own portal. A big pink and white creature interrupted my teleportation and I fell through it's portal instead of mine. Probably." Lucas said while rubbing his head at the confusing concept of teleportation.

Professor Rowan however, widened his eyes at what Lucas had just said. His brow raised when he was told Lucas teleported but then hearing him describe his encounter with the creature that was seemingly the God of Space itself? He was utterly baffled. Prof. Rowan quickly composed himself and gathered his thoughts.

"Say, Lucas, you told me you teleported and travelled through a rift in space but the creature you spoke of appeared and you travelled through it's portal instead, yes? Are you sure you didn't have any assistance from a Pokémon?"

"Yes. I learned how to teleport recently and like I said, I don't know what exactly a Pokémon is." Lucas repeated.

"You learned how to teleport?" Prof. Rowan said skeptically.

"Yeah. Do you know what PSI is?" Lucas asked.

"PSI? Do you mean psionic powers? As in, you can use psychic abilities?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Are you able to show me?" Prof. Rowan asked, still not quite believing the child before him was able to teleport. He knew that there were psychics out there but no human he knew of would be able to achieve teleportation. Only Pokémon could be able to do that, right?

"Um, I think I can only teleport to places I've been already but I can show you other PSI?" Lucas offered.

"Well, if that's the case, show me your PSI. And you said that your home was this 'Tazmily Village' so after your demonstration, why don't you try to, eh, teleport home?"

"That's a good idea. Alright, hold on, let me think of which PSI to show you... Is there anyone injured here?" Lucas questioned.

"Hmm, none here but you can find plenty at the Pokémon Centre. I can lead you there if you don't know where it is." Prof. Rowan suggested.

"Thanks Professor Rowan! Let's go."

Nodding, Prof. Rowan headed towards the exit and Lucas followed suit. Once the pair left the lab, no further discussion happened as they headed towards the Pokémon Centre. Judging from the name, Lucas guessed it housed hurt Pokémon and he wondered what other kinds of Pokémon there were other than Staraptor. Suppose he could only wait until they get there.

A short while passed and the signature red roof of the Pokémon Centre rose above the horizon. The glass doors opened as it detected Lucas and Prof. Rowan approaching. Walking into the lobby, Lucas trailed after Prof. Rowan as he was reminded of the Chimera Labs' doors. It seems everything here is as advanced as the Pigmasks, maybe even more so? Lucas stopped walking once he noticed he almost bumped into Prof. Rowan as he was talking to a nurse sitting behind a desk.

"Yes, the injured ones are resting in their beds. May I ask why you are looking for hurt Pokémon Professor Rowan?" The nurse asked.

"Me and this boy here are going to have a small visit, that's all." The professor replied.

"Well ok then. Let me show you where it is." The nurse said before walking down a hall but only after asking her Chansey to take over.

"Chansey!" (Okay!) The pink Pokémon accepted.

Down the hall, the nurse turned to a door and opened it, revealing the rows of beds that held resting Pokémon. She opted to wait by the door while Prof. Rowan went in with Lucas.

"The ones near us are just resting off their injuries but the ones at the back are still very weak from severe injuries." The nurse explained.

"What happened to them?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Battles gone wrong, accidents, many reasons why they are here. It's a good thing their trainers were able to get to a centre in time, otherwise they wouldn't make it unless they got to someone else who has medical experience." The nurse solemnly said.

 _Trainers?_ Lucas thought but decided he'll ask later.

"So Lucas, you were going to show me proof of your PSI, yes?" Prof. Rowan questioned.

"Oh, right." Lucas said.

He walked into the center of the room and focused, slightly nervous as he had only healed four people (including himself) before at a time. Gathering his strength, Lucas announced his move.

"Lifeup Omega."

Lucas heard the familiar noise that healing PSI made and looked around the room, hoping it worked. For a few seconds, nothing happened and he got a bit anxious until some Pokémon near the front of the room begin to shuffle awake. Lucas sighed in relief as Prof. Rowan nodded approvingly while the nurse let out a small gasp.

Slowly, all of the Pokémon in the front have at least woken up and some were testing out their bodies, walking around and jumping. Some of the Pokémon were confused at their newfound health but they all turned to the blonde haired boy in the center of the room as he spoke up once again, a bit more confident this time.

"Lifeup Omega!" Lucas said, smiling at the Pokémon that sensed that he was the one healing them.

Word got around amongst the Pokémon and soon, all the conscious Pokémon began watching Lucas as the rest started to wake up as well. Eventually, all the Pokémon in the room were awake and shocked at their condition, only a few still sitting in their beds. Then it began.

"Shinx, Shin!" (Thank you!) A small, blue and black Pokémon said sincerely.

After that first thanks, several more cries rang out. Lucas heard their thanks firsthand as he was always able to understand animals while Prof. Rowan and the nurse only heard the Pokèmon give appreciative cries. Soon, Lucas got swarmed and Prof. Rowan simply chuckled at the display.

 _I believe you now Lucas._ Prof. Rowan thought as his small smile was hidden by his mustache.

Later...

"Thank you again Lucas, your power was able to rapidly or even fully heal our patients and I'm sure their trainers will be ecstatic." The nurse bowed in thanks.

Lucas smiled again and he waved goodbye to the nurse, her name being known as Nurse Joy. Walking off with Prof. Rowan away from the Pokémon Centre, Lucas felt tired from his PSI usage but refreshed by all the positive feelings flowing through him. Prof. Rowan and him continued their way until they reached the lab again. Before entering, Prof. Rowan turned to Lucas.

"Well Lucas, since your PSI abilities are very much real, I assume you are wanting to return home now?"

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Lucas said.

"Oh! I just realized that I never did really explain what Pokémon are to you, did I?" Prof. Rowan found.

"Oh yeah... I guess you can tell me before I leave." Lucas suggested.

"Very well. Ahem. Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon..."

 **(Lucas and his PSI powers have finally been revealed to the world of Pokémon! How will others react?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(How are you guys doing? Chapter 3 is here and I can't wait to see how this story will continue to unfold)**

"Thanks Professor Rowan, this place sounds really cool." Lucas said while exiting the lab.

Prof. Rowan's explanation eventually led to the inside of his lab and now that his introduction was over, Lucas was prepping to teleport home.

"Well Lucas, I can't say I've ever heard of this village you call home but since you can teleport there, assuming nothing goes wrong, you can get home on your own. Correct?" Prof. Rowan said, standing in front of his lab doors.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell my friends about this. Oh yeah, I need to tell Kumatora that I mastered the Starstorm..." Lucas mumbled the last sentence. Prof. Rowan didn't appear to have heard him.

"Well, see you and thanks again for explaining everything."

"Really, I should be thanking you for helping out so many Pokémon but regardless, I hope you make it home safely." Prof. Rowan said.

Nodding, Lucas went to the dirt road beside the lab and faced it straight on. Breathing in, Lucas activated his PSI.

"Teleport Alpha."

Feeling the familiar pull, Lucas sped further and further away from the lab and soon enough, the same portal from before appeared and Lucas shot through it, leaving a burning trail behind him. As the portal dissipated, Prof. Rowan nodded at the display and went back inside his lab.

 _Such a strange boy. I think I've had enough of that for today._ Prof. Rowan said, shaking his head with a sigh.

Lucas found himself in the space rift once more but something seemed different. Rather than the dark background previously, the space seemed to be white with light grays. Deciding it wasn't too important, Lucas continued to look forward and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Or, as ordinary as it gets in a rift in space. Lucas didn't even see that scary creature from before.

 _Maybe it left..._ Lucas thought as he saw the exit portal approaching him. Bracing himself, Lucas passed through without trouble and the rift was empty once more.

Exiting the portal, Lucas found himself stop on a dirt road and not falling out of the sky like Jack had told him. Letting out a breath and replacing it quickly, Lucas observed where he was. Surely, he could spot Tazmily Village close by since he did teleport. Looking around, Lucas found none of the familiar wooden houses or people near him or even in the distance. He did see a portion of the dirt trail have a small fire on it and not to far away was a lab that looked eerily similar to Prof. Rowan's.

 _What._ Lucas thought.

With only a moments hesitation, Lucas ran towards the lab, doubt in his mind. Reaching the building, Lucas went inside and searched for what he was looking for. He found it quicker than he assumed.

"Professor Rowan!" Lucas exclaimed.

The man of the statement was standing by a desk, checking over files but he stopped once he heard his name being so frantically called. Looking over, Prof. Rowan raised a brow at the sight of Lucas.

"Lucas, I thought you returned home, did you not?"

"I tried to but I came back here instead!" Lucas cried out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I tried to teleport home, the portal brought me back here. I can't get back!"

"Calm down Lucas, sit down and explain everything. I'll see if I can help somehow." Prof. Rowan said, heading away from his desk and to a couch nearby.

After taking a seat, Lucas explained how he came to Sandgem Town in further detail and explained how the rift in space was a different color than before going through the pink creature's own portal. As Lucas spoke, Prof. Rowan wrote down everything on a clipboard and asked a couple questions for clarification. After Lucas finished, Prof. Rowan scanned his notes and thought deeply.

"Mm, perhaps there is significance to the colorations of the rifts you spoke of and the event of you encountering this mysterious creature you described. Lucas, let me tell you about legendary Pokémon and one in particular that lives in this very region." Prof. Rowan spoke.

"Legendary Pokémon are very powerful Pokémon that are believed to have a significance to life. For example, there is a legendary known as Mesprit who also lives somewhere in Sinnoh and it is believed that Mesprit was the one to give living creatures their emotions."

Lucas widened his eyes at the mention of Mesprit. _Woah, a Pokémon that gave everyone their emotions? That's incredible._

"Now, the creature you spoke of that disrupted your teleportation, I have reason to believe, is a legendary Pokémon." Prof. Rowan theorized.

Getting up from the couch, he headed over to a device that Lucas realized looked similar to ones he had seen from the Pigmask army. Following Prof. Rowan, both stood in front of the device, the professor typing something into it.

"The creature you saw wouldn't happen to look like this, would it?" Prof. Rowan asked as an image popped onto the screen. The image was a drawing by a really talented artist as it looked quite realistic but Lucas was more concerned with the fact that the creature drawn did look like the one he encountered.

"Yeah, that's the same one!" Lucas said in disbelief.

"This is an artist's work of Palkia, the legendary Pokémon said to control the forces of space."

"Really!?"

"Yes and from the confirmation that you saw Palkia, that solidifies my theory. Now, I'm no expert at this subject but from what I gathered, I believe that you came from a different dimension." Prof. Rowan declared.

Shock overtook Lucas and all he could do was continue to listen.

"Since you said to have travelled through Palkia's portal and stated that the first rift was dark and that the second rift was light, I think that is how you travelled to our dimension, the different rifts stating that there is a difference between your home and mine. That also explains why I don't know of your village and how you don't know about Pokémon."

Lucas was stupefied. He just heard that he travelled dimensions! More importantly, Lucas' mind drifted back to his home and his failed teleportation.

"Professor, does that mean I can't get back home..?" Lucas asked, fearing the worst.

"Don't think that Lucas, even though you can't get back through your traditional means, that doesn't mean return is impossible. There is a chance that if you were to somehow find Palkia, you could find your way home." Prof. Rowan suggested.

Lighting up, Lucas smiled a small smile before asking a question.

"Couldn't I just go back into the rift and see if I can run into Palkia again?"

"You could but since we don't know when Palkia is going to return to the rift, that process may take a long while. Also, what if you travelled through Palkia's portal and end up in another dimension? The best course of action I think is to find Palkia and ask it to return you home, albeit very risky and difficult." Prof. Rowan explained.

"Alright, thanks professor. I mean it... but how do I find Palkia?"

"That's one of the hard parts as I do not know of it's location but someone in the region might so you must travel far and speak to many people if you are to find the legendary. And while traveling, who knows? You may even encounter it without needing to search but that's not a very high chance."

Prof. Rowan finished his sentence and began towards a larger desk and he pulled some things out from the drawers. Lucas saw Prof. Rowan carrying five Pokéballs and a flat device that he revealed could flip open. Showing Lucas, Prof. Rowan began to explain.

"These balls over here are known as Pokéballs, do you know their use?"

"Yeah, the guy who told me about you had one with a bird named Staraptor in it."

"So you do know, good. Aside from those, the device here is a Pokédex. What about this?"

Shaking his head, Lucas waited for Prof. Rowan to define it's use.

"Very well, the Pokédex is a useful device that, when pointed at a Pokémon, will relay information about said Pokémon. It's habitats, it's height, weight, gender and it will also explain the usual behavior of that species. Many trainers rely on it around the world, although different regions have manufactured their own Pokédexes for their own native Pokémon. I know that you will need these items, along with your very own Pokémon if you want to be safe and prepared out there."

"My own Pokémon? Also, what are these trainers that I keep hearing about?" Lucas wondered.

"Trainers are people who own Pokémon and leave on an adventure into the rest of their region or even distant regions. A Pokémon trainer's job is to bring out the best in their Pokémon through training them and caring for them. Powerful trainers usually take a strong bond between the person and the Pokémon. Most trainers participate in an event known as a Pokémon battle. These are when two trainers meet and fight with one Pokémon each but sometimes, people add different rules such as double battles, which have you use two Pokémon working against the opponents two. Because of these Pokémon battles, most locations in every region contain a Pokémon Center like the one from earlier. They are easily identified by their red roofs so injured Pokémon can be cared for right away, free of charge. And since you are going on your own adventure for Palkia, I thought it appropriate for you to have your own Pokémon."

 _My own Pokémon? And they are able to fight as well, meaning new partners... This place reminds me of my last adventure but so much more calm. And this place uses currency too... At least it doesn't seem too bad here so I guess I can get used to it again._ Lucas settled over the new information.

"Thanks professor! Um, again."

"Not necessary. After all, this adventure seems more important than the normal reason to become a trainer. Now follow me. Although this is unscheduled, I should be able to provide you with the normal starters as your first choice." Prof. Rowan said, leading Lucas down a corridor.

At the end of it, there was a room that held more lab stuff and there were two desks in the center of the room. Equipment was on the far table with more papers and the near table held a brown suitcase sitting importantly. Prof. Rowan went up to the near table and opened up the suitcase, showing Lucas the contents. Inside were three Pokéballs laying about but if Lucas had to guess, he supposed the Pokéballs weren't empty.

"These Pokéballs contain the starter Pokémon for this region. All regions have their own unique starters but they all have only three choices between the typings fire, water and grass. Let me show you your potential partners now." Prof. Rowan said, grabbing a Pokéball.

The Pokéball flew into the air with a flick of the wrist and while at the peak of it's launch, it opened and a white light shot out of the inside, the light zapping onto the lab floor. When the light faded, the ball closed and the floor now had an orange chimp with a flame for a tail and the fur on the top of it's head styled so that it looked like fire. It let out a greeting after looking around the room and smiling at Lucas and Prof. Rowan.

"Chimchar!" (Ta da!) The Pokémon said while striking a pose.

Grabbing a second Pokéball, Prof. Rowan did the same motions and after the flash of light, to the left of the fire chimp was a blue penguin with a white face and two light blue ovals on it's stomach. Checking it's location for a few seconds, it's gaze fell on the two humans present and it then put it's flippers to it's side and puffed out it's chest. Turning to the side, the blue penguin closed it's eyes and made a noise.

"Lup." (Hmph.) The Pokémon let out.

Prof. Rowan picked up the last Pokéball and from it, a green turtle appeared to the left of the penguin. It's lower jaw and the bottoms of it's feet were yellow and on it's back, a brown shell with thick black lines on the sides and a line going across the shell. Atop it's head was a brown spot with twig growing out of it, two leaves hanging on either side of it. The turtle curiously observed the new room it was in but was then interested in Lucas. Smiling, the green turtle chirped a greeting.

"Turtwig!" (Hi there!) It said before turning to the Pokémon beside it.

"Lucas, these three are Sinnoh's starter Pokémon and as a bit of a side note that I forgot to mention, most Pokémon cries are often their name so if you find their cry is pronounceable, then that Pokémon is likely saying it's name. But it's always a good idea to double check using your Pokédex. Now then, on the left there is Chimchar, a fire type. In the middle is Piplup, a water type. And on the right is Turtwig, a grass type. Now, think carefully. Which Pokémon will you choose?" Prof. Rowan asked seriously.

"Char, char!" (Pick me, pick me!) Chimchar excitedly said, performing a handstand and flipping back onto it's feet.

"Piplup lup lup pip piplup pip." (My fighting is top notch but I don't think you can handle me.) Piplup said pridefully.

"Twig turt turtwig. Twig?" (I'd like to come with you. Please?) Turtwig said, imagining many adventures with wistfulness.

Lucas faced Prof. Rowan and turned back to the Pokémon. Looking between all three, he realized this choice was a lot harder than he thought. Lucas made an awkward smile and embarrassedly scratched the back of his head.

 _Will the other two be upset I picked one over them? I hope they don't get mad at me... And all of them are good choices too._ Lucas thought.

"Um, I choose..."

 **(Heyo, you're already on chapter 3? What do you think? Next chapter, you get to see Lucas take his starter and hide his confusion at a bunch of stuff so look forward to that! Huh? When? Well... I am notorious for losing my drive and leaving a story hanging for weeks and maybe even months but months have a rarer chance so hopefully after a few weeks or so, I'll update. Or who knows? I could have a constant stream of motivation for this fic and update within days but that probably won't happen. Not with my other stories needing a lot more tending to than this one. Okay, I'll stop rambling and see you in chapter 4, look out for that)**


End file.
